


Reaching Your Heart

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, everyone is a twin apparently, the Kagamines have a huge family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a killer crush on her older cousin's best friend. The only problem is that they both happen to be girls.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Sep. 26, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Your Heart

"Hello, Rin!"

Of course this would be the day Rinto brought Miku over for the family dinner. Of course it would be the absolute worstday Rin had experienced in a long while, because the universe knew she could do with more damn stress in her life.

Why couldn't the boy not bring friends? No one else did. Len didn't get to bring his girlfriend, Rui didn't bring her boyfriend. What made Miku so special?

Don't get her wrong here, she loved Miku. Miku's not a bad person. On the contrary, Miku's the most amazing person she'd ever met. Which was why she didn't like Rinto to bring her. Miku was her crush of a lifetime and it hurt like hell.

Rin knew that most of her relatives and everyone at school expected Miku to end up dating Rinto sometime soon. They were close, had even been caught giving each other small kisses on the cheeks and holding hands. Yet, somehow, neither admitted to dating the other yet. Why couldn't they just get it over with and break her heart already? It would mend faster the sooner they announced the good news.

"Hello," Rin offered in reply, despite her now rock-bottom mood. She doubted she would enjoy the meal her mother and uncle would prepare. Maybe she should just tell them she was going to bed early and spend the evening on the next level of her game. But then someone (probably Miku herself) might come to check on the blonde girl and that wouldn't do at all.

So Rin would brave through dinner, as she had the past few months.

"How've you been?" Miku asked with genuine interest.

Rin smiled wryly, hanging up the girl's coat. Rinto had run off to talk to Len soon after slipping out of his shoes. Why couldn't he help his damn girlfriend with her jacket? Why was Rin always left to do it?

"Today wasn't so good," she admitted. "Though I've been fine other than that."

The frown Miku produced didn't fit her bright face. "I'm sorry to hear that," Miku said. "I hope you have a better day tomorrow."

It was moments like this that made Rin want to throw her arms and the air and scream something along the lines of "Oh, for God's sake!" because, really, how could she be expected to get over someone if they were so damn nice to her?

"What about you?" Rin replied. "Good day?"

Miku smiled and RIn felt a story behind that smile. She itched to know but refused to call out something that was not her business. "It was good," Miku confirmed. "Though I don't know what made it that way. I guess the small things just piled up to make one big good thing."

Rin smirked and lead the girl into the dining room, where most people were already gathered. Those missing, like Uncle Leon, as well as Len, Rui, and Rinto, would arrive and be seated shortly. Rin inwardly cursed as Miku sat next to her. She hated the idea of the friendzone but being near this girl was starting to drive her mad.

Rin sighed softly and slouched in her chair, receiving a look of distain from her grandmother. The woman's husband chuckled and redirected her attention from Rin, sending the blonde a wink and a smile. She was glad for the help regarding her grandmother. The woman simply did not like her.

"Len! Get in here!" Rin heard her mother bark as she set down a bottle of wine in the center of the table. It was a large table, circular and elegantly carved below the tablecloth. Not that Rin cared much about furniture.

"Same to you, Rinto! And I assume you're wanted, too, Rui," an uncle called as an afterthought, settling into his seat and affectionately patting his daughter Lenka's hair. She was also Rinto's twin. Twins ran in the family. Her own mother was a twin, though not as similar to her brother as Rin and Len or Rinto and Lenka or Rei and Rui were. Ren and Lin, while not twins, looked similar enough and were close enough in age to mistaken for them.

"Food!" Rui exclaimed gleefully as she entered the room with the grandiloquence of a queen. Rin allowed herself an eye roll and Miku smiled as Rinto followed soon after, pulling out the chair on her other side. Rin's face froze up and she fought against annoyance. She didn't have any right to be annoyed. Damn emotions. They made everything difficult.

"Yes, food, genius. It's what we eat at dinner, generally," Rin told her cousin sarcastically as her mother hovered over her with the pot of soup. She allowed a generous amount to be served to her as the woman chastised her gently.

Rui shot her a look of her own and tore into a slice of bread with her teeth. Rin swore the girl had proper animal teeth from the length of her canines.

Dinner was how it usually was in the Kagamine house. Everyone enjoyed the food and the conversation and the banter between the siblings, of which there were plenty. And after dinner, people excused themselves as Rei was roped into helping his mother wash the dishes. Of course it would be him, Rin decided. The boy had no spine.

"Hey, Rin. Let's go to your room!" Rui announced, dragging Lenka and Miku behind her. If this is another of her girl bonding ideas, Rin thought, I'm going to go drown myself.

Nevertheless, the four girls head upstairs to the privacy of Rin's room. She couldn't even imagine Miku in her room. It felt as though the girl might be polluted just by standing in her toxic nightmare of a bedroom. All the same, she wouldn't kick them out. Despite her attitude, she didn't mind her cousins all that much, and she certainly didn't mind Miku. She just didn't like liking the girl. It was a conundrum she herself couldn't work out.

"Whew!" Rui sighed in relief as she shut the door. Miku and Lenka perched on the edge of Rin's bed, stealing two different stuffed animals she had placed on the pillows. "It's a mess of people out there."

"That's what they get for spawning so many kids," Rin declared as blandly as humanly possible.

"'Spawning?'" Lenka repeated with a giggle. Miku smilds as well and Rin's chest swells.

"Oh, shut up," she told the other blonde girl shortly. All the same, Lenka continued to smile.

"So, Miku," Rui cut in before anyone else could say anything, "Rinto was telling as a certain bit of news. Care to elaborate?"

Miku turned bright pink and buried her face in the rabbit plushie she had in her arms. "It's nothing," she mutters, though it's difficult to hear.

"Oh, it's not nothing at all," Rui replied, lounging on the floor, her head resting on Rin's leg as the blonde leaned against her desk. Rin couldn't even be bothered to complain. It wouldn't do a thing to move her cousin.

Miku's eyes peer over the ears of the rabbit and Rin can see her brightly-colored face. "He… It's not that big a deal!" she squeaked.

Lenka and Rin were equally intrigued, though Rin was beginning to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Explain!" Lenka demanded, wielding the carrot plushie that came with the rabbit as though it were a sword, the tip resting on Miku's exposed cheek.

"She's dating your brother, apparently. At least, that's what he said," Rui told the two blonde girls.

The response inside Rin was instant. All at once, a reality she didn't ever want to believe in came crashing around her and she was surprised she was able to hold together at all.

"Really?" Lenka exclaimed, shoving Miku lightly. "Well, good luck! He's a nightmare."

Miku's smile was clearly visible and it made Rin want to vomit. "He's my nightmare," she murmured.

"I don't know whether to 'aw' or be sick," Rui said as she screwed up her features comically.

It amazed Rin how people could act so normal as her entire world crashed in around her. All possibilities were extinguished; all hope of any sort of future happiness with Miku. And suddenly she was empty. It hurt so much, yet at the same time it was as though her entire body was going numb. Was that possible? Rin didn't even know anymore.

"Both is good," Lenka provided as a response.

"You're mean!" Miku told them.

"So do I get to bring my boyfriend from now on?" Rui asked. Rin had all but cut off the conversation from her mind and sat motionless, listening but not really hearing.

"Your boyfriend is not someone you want to show to our family," Lenka advised.

"Piko's perfectly fine," Rui shot back. "He quit smoking!"

Lenka offered a look that was nothing short of pity, though Rin felt like she probably deserved that look more at the moment.

God, why were things always so unfair for her? She had never wanted some silly crush in the first place. Why couldn't it have been on someone safe, like Kaito or even Luka, for God's sake. Rin had always known Miku was straight. She had known Miku would end up with someone who wasn't her and who was probably Rinto. So why did it hurt so much?

Why in the world would she ever want to fall in love again?

Rin remained fairly spaced out for the remainder of the night and never managed to bid her cousins or Miku farewell. Instead, she crawled into bed without brushing her teeth or taking a shower and did her best not to sob herself to sleep.

It wouldn't be the last time Rin had love troubles, but it would be the first time. Besides that, it would hurt less than anything to come, though in the future she would be more prepared.

Which still leaves the question; why in the world would she ever want to fall in love again after something like that?


End file.
